


5 Things That Could've Happened To The Skywalker Twins

by PinkEasterEggs



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Child Leia Organa, Child Luke Skywalker, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Hurt/Comfort, Sith Leia Organa, Sith Luke Skywalker, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkEasterEggs/pseuds/PinkEasterEggs
Summary: And One That Should've5 looks into Alternative Universes of what could have happened to Luke and Leia in a Galaxy Far Far Away -- and one that should've happened to them
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ahsoka Tano, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 208





	1. Jedi Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Side bar: i love Star Wars
> 
> And i will never not say the Skywalker Twins deserved better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU is what if Anakin didn't turn, his relationship with Padme remained a secret but the twins were taken to the Jedi Temple to become Jedi (without anyone knowing that Anakin is their father)

“Stay focused, youngling,” Yoda commanded as Leia’s mind wandered from her mediation. There were a million and one things Leia would rather be doing with her time, rather than sitting here in a stuffy training room with a dozen other Jedi children as they all sat in silence and meditated. 

“Perhaps a break, you need, child,” Yoda did that annoying thing where he read her thoughts. Leia grumbled an insult under her breath as she pulled herself up from her mat and headed towards the door. She had the slight desire to walk over to Luke’s mat and sending him a quick kick but such actions would only put her into more trouble.

The Jedi Temple was truly a beautiful place to the outside eye, with tall pillars and wide corridors all holding a simple yet angelic design. Leia wondered the halls for what seemed like hours, wondering when such breath-taking architecture resembled more of a prison than a safe place.

In a way, it made sense for the Temple to be so beautiful. If Jedi were only really going to see the inside of such a building, you may as well make it pretty. It was a beautiful prison that had shackled her with rules and expectations she herself had no choice in obliging to. The decision had been made for her and Leia resented the fact that her soul had been sold to the Temple before she’d even had a chance to live freely.

“Shouldn’t you be in training with Master Yoda, young one?” A familiar voice sounded behind her. Leia couldn’t help the grin that grew on her face as she turned around and met the brilliant sight of her Dad towering over her. 

Anakin lowered himself down so he was at eye-level with his daughter, his blue eyes identical to Luke’s shining with adoration. The familiar scar over his right eye didn’t look so harsh in the dim lighting of the Temple’s corridor. 

“I got bored of meditation,” Leia answered honestly. All she wanted to do was jump into the man’s arms and let him kiss her forehead just like she remembered. But then Anakin stood back to his full height and Leia could no longer see his eyes shining. 

That’s right, she remembered. We’re in the Temple. We aren’t Father and Daughter in the Temple.

“Your Jedi training is important, young one,” Anakin cleared his throat, distancing himself from his daughter with much force. Leia frowned, her bottom lip threatening to wobble as her foot twitched in a tell-tale sign of a tantrum brewing. She hated when he spoke all Jedi Master to her. She hated it when his voice went cold, as if she were just another Jedi youngling and not his only daughter.

Leia knew her Dad loved her, he’d whispered it enough times when he snuck into her and Luke’s room at night (the only time he was allowed to be Anakin Skywalker: Luke and Leia’s Dad and not Anakin Skywalker: Jedi Master). But she hated how he had to pretend as if he didn’t when they were walking in broad daylight.

Screw the rules Leia thought, waiting a few Jedi in long brown robes to pass before she asked the question that had been itching at her for weeks. “It’s Luke and I’s birthday tomorrow.” She stated the fact as if she expected him to forget. 

Anakin’s eyes softened once more and he ducked down again once the corridor was deserted, his lips pulling down in a soft but sad smile. “I know, Princess. The best 8 years of my life.”

She wondered how he could say that when the truth was they hadn’t even been together for all 8 years. Sure, they’d been a family once but after the twins hit the 18 month mark, the Jedi had come banging on their mother’s apartment door and their life after that had been one of deception and secrecy. 

“Are you going to sneak us to mom’s like you always do on our birthday?” Leia tried to not let the tears form in her eyes as she awaited her Dad’s answer. Each year on their birthday, Anakin would sneak the twins out of the Temple at night and take them to their mother’s before sneaking them back in at Dawn. She wasn’t sure if the tradition had started on their first birthday after being taken by the Jedi but she remembered the past few years clearly.

Last year, they’d arrived at their mother’s just after midnight. Banners and balloons had been spread all over the apartment and after a tearful reunion with their mother sobbing heavily, two large cakes had been brought out.

But now the twins were getting older and Leia knew sneaking them out was becoming far harder.

Anakin took in a deep breath, one which Leia knew was going to answer her question in a way she didn’t want. “Leia, sneaking you out is becoming impossible. The Jedi are doubling down in security as of late and you know as well as I that if someone catches us, we’ll all be separated.”

“We’re already separated,” Leia tried to stem the tears. She didn’t want to sound whiny (she wasn’t Luke!) but the unfairness of the situation was enough to bring that out. Her birthday was the only day of the year she saw her mother!

“If the Jedi find out about our family then they’ll move me away so i have no contact with you,” Anakin sighed once more. “They might even move you and Luke to different classes.”

The thought of that made Leia shudder. Her brother was the only stability of family that she had. With no promises of their Dad and their Mum being forced away, Luke was everything to her.

“We aren’t a family,” Leia sobbed, hating the hot tears that ran down her cheeks. She was going to be 8 tomorrow! She shouldn’t be crying like a baby over something that she had no control to change.

“Leia,” Anakin frowned, his eyes flashing with hurt. He looked like Luke when she made fun of one of his model pod-racers. “Don’t say that. Of course we are!”

“No,” Leia shook her head, taking a step back. “Families stay together. Families love you no matter what—“

“I love you no matter what,” Anakin stressed the words like they were his lifeline. “You know that; you have to know that.”

“Your love doesn’t fix everything,” Leia angrily wiped the tears away. “Just because you love me doesn’t mean you’re there for us. It doesn’t mean we’re a family. It doesn’t mean anything other than the fact that you just do. Luke and I are nothing but the product of you and mum’s lies.”

“Leia!” Anakin hissed her name, no longer caring to make this scene look innocent. Out of the 2 Skywalker children, Leia had inherited his temperament and emotional displays and right now, that was shining through.

“You and mum lied to everyone and now Luke and I are the ones who are suffering,” she sniffed, taking a step back when her Dad reached out a hand to console her. “We never even had a chance to be a family.”

She was about to run away when she stopped short, seeing another familiar figure making their way towards them. Anakin was still on his knees, a sunken look drawn across his face as Ahsoka finally joined their little scene. Her mongrels had grown significantly in the past years, her features growing out of her adolescence. She was still Anakin’s Padawan but rumours had been circling that she was soon ready to take her test.

“Everything okay here?” She frowned between the pair, knowing her Master well enough to know something was going on. In all her years by Anakin’s side, she’d never seen such a haunted look on his face. Coupled with the fact that Padme Amidala’s daughter was crying a few paces away from him, Ahsoka didn’t need to be a genius to understand something deep was occurring.

“I just got lost,” Leia mumbled, wiping the rest of the tears away. “Master Skywalker was trying to help me get back to my training room.”

Ahsoka could see through the lie but she didn’t press. She watched as her Master stood up to his full height, his eyes shining with a pain that Ahsoka had only ever seen once. His skin was pale and when he looked at his Padawan, she thought he’d seen a ghost.

“Perhaps you can help the youngling, Snips?” He cleared his throat. “I’ve got buisness to attend to.”

It made Leia want to be sick over the fact that her Dad had a better relationship with his Padawan than he did her. He could throw his arm over Ahsoka’s shoulder in public and boast about her accomplishments with pride without causing suspicion. He could laugh at her jokes and tease her without any other Jedi batting an eye. 

But most of all, where Leia’s nickname of Princess was something only she ever heard, the whole world knew who Snips was.

“Are you alright Leia?” Ahsoka questioned as they walked back the way Leia had come. 

“Yeah, why?” The Skywalker stubbornness came through.

“Well, not to point out the obvious but you’ve been crying. I know Skyguy can be a bit intimidating but you don’t have to worry.”

Leia almost rolled her eyes. Her Dad was so not intimidating— at least not to her. Sure, she could see why he could be: he was tall, a war hero, the Chosen One, extremely powerful in the Force and he had a dark side no one could truly understand or curve. But to Leia, her Dad was the guy who called her Princess and kissed her on the head each night despite the risk of exposure. He tickled Luke when the boy was upset and he always rolled his eyes at Leia’s sassy responses. 

Leia just wished Ahsoka knew all of that. Perhaps in a different life the Togruta would’ve picked her up by now, using the Force to make Leia laugh away the sadness as she got called Skyguy Junior.

But that wasn’t meant to be. Leia would always be a Skywalker but only in private.

“Well, this is your training room,” Ahsoka stopped suddenly outside the tall doors that Leia had exited from a little while earlier. “Keep your chin up, yeah?”

Leia sniffed, watching as her Dad’s apprentice walked away. “Ahsoka!” She called before she was too far away to hear. Ahsoka turned around, a quizzical look on her face. “If you see my mum soon, can you tell her i miss her? And that i’m 8 tomorrow?”

A look of anguish fell across Ahsoka’s face. Even though the parentage of younglings was meant to be kept secret from them, the fact that Padme Amidala’s twins were Force Sensitive had made all media outlets buzz for months. It hadn’t been hard for anyone to piece together the fact that Luke and Leia Naberrie were the Senator of Naboo’s children. (It was just a fact no one really acknowledged).

“You know attachment is forbidden, Leia—“

“Just please,” Leia cut her off. “Even if you aren’t going to do it, please just tell me you will.”

Ahsoka sighed, nodding heavily. “Very well, i will do just that.”

Leia knew she wouldn’t.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to leave this on an unhappy note because i thought it seemed more realistic for the Jedi Order to win


	2. Sith Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Leia were found by Vader as children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no schedule for posting, right now i'm following the philosophy of if it's written: i'm posting

For as long as she could remember, the Dark Side has always flown through Leia’s veins. She was sure that there must’ve been a time in her youth that such darkness had yet to taint her; a time where she must’ve been a sweet child, innocent and perfect in every sense of the word. 

But that time has long since passed. Ever since their Father found them as small children on their respective planets, neither Luke nor Leia maintained their child-like innocence. 

One of Leia’s earliest memories was of pledging her soul to the Dark Side (upon their newly found Father’s insistence) and feeling the flow of darkness invade her very own mind and body. (She also remembered the whisper of a woman’s voice at night, a light kiss on the forehead as a long-dead mother sent her daughter off to bed— but she never dwells on that for long).

“You missed training earlier.” Luke’s voice is sharp, his yellow eyes glowing even brighter when he glares down at his twin. There was a time that they were close but years of intensive Sith training and always competing to be the best had torn apart the strongest relationship the both of them had ever had. “Father was pissed.”

“I was catching up on my meditation,” Leia’s reply was clipped like her brothers. She could feel his anger pulsing in the Force as she continued to sit crossed legged on her bed, doing her best to ignore Luke.

“Meditation is the way of the Jedi,” Luke spat the last word like the word alone was an enemy. Leia didn’t blame him in all honesty, the disgust for Jedi had been drilled into them before they’d even been taken from their home planets. 

“To accept all variations of the Force, you must explore all it has to offer.”

“You disgust me,” Luke growled, baring his teeth like an animal. Leia wondered if he wished he could kill her right then and there. She wonders if he would regret it afterwards. Probably not.

“Oh calm down,” she rolled her eyes as she finally broke her meditative stance and climbed off the bed. “You know as well as I that the Jedi are evil and that i wouldn’t resort to their ways.”

“You’re tiptoeing down a dangerous route Leia.”

“Oh yes because the lifestyle of the Sith is just so safe and secure!”

Luke opened his mouth to reply, eyes burning like fire as he seethed towards to his twin, when the voice of their Father sounded loudly in their heads. ‘Enough of the fighting children’, Vader boomed, making the twins wince and clutch at their skills. ‘I can hear your bickering from all the way down the corridor’.

Luke started it, Leia couldn’t help herself from resorting to their childish pettiness. (A part of her hoped Luke would take the cue and bite back just like they did as young kids. He doesn’t. For the first time in a long time, Leia realises that her relationship with her brother really is dead.)

‘You were not at training today, my daughter'. The anger is clear in their Father’s tone. 'I trust you used the time productively instead’.

'Of course.’

‘Come see me in the Conference Room, there is much to discuss.’

Leia wanted to punch Luke from the snarky smirk he sent her way as she turned and headed to where she could feel their Father waiting. Like usual, he was standing at the end of the long table, armour intact and the sound of his breathing dominating the room. She wondered if this monster ever intimated her but she can’t ever remember feeling scared about being in his presence.

“You wanted to see me Father,” she bowed respectively, hating the man a little more for each second she had to be there. 

“You are not taking your Sith training seriously.” It wasn’t a question and Leia knew there was no point arguing against the truth. “You miss training regularly and when you do partake, you purposely lose your battles.”

Leia was surprised he knew about that. If Vader had clocked on to her losing purposely then Luke certainly hadn’t. Being the only other person she sparred with, her twin always sneered each time they started and sported a wide grin each time they ended with Leia having botched her fight to end up weaponless on the floor. Luke’s ego honestly didn’t hold room for any other explanation to why he always won other than the fact that he was simply better than her.

“You and your brother will be taking The Initiation soon. Now is not the time to be slacking, daughter.”

Ah yes, The Initiation, Leia thought grimly. A fancy way of saying that in a few days time, she and Luke will be fighting to the death. Since the Sith stuck by the rule of 2 only and there was only one vacant spot for the Apprentice, that meant one had to go.

Leia wondered if their Father would miss the child who died. 

(She knew he wanted Luke to win.)

“I’ll do better, Father,” Leia nodded, gathering all her strength to not spit at his feet and storm off. Force she hated the monster standing in front of her now. She hated how he never seemed to care or how when he did, it was always filled with patronising words and the underlying truth that he truly did not love her nor Luke.

Love was not a Sith emotion but Leia didn’t know how someone could be so cold when faced with losing their own child in a few days time. Would he even mourn? Would he even care?

Leia knew the answer to that.

Let the best Sith win, Vader would say as he buried the corpse of one of his children. It was a sickness really, Leia decided. The emotionless attitude. It was something Vader had picked up from Palpatine after he’d murdered his own Master several years after finding the twins. And it was a sickness he’d passed down to Luke. It was something Leia tried with all her might to cure.

“Be gone child,” Vader shooed her out, clearly tired of her presence already. Leia didn’t hesitate to leave.

The thing about time, Leia concluded, was that it always moved quicker when she didn’t want it to. Before she even knew it, the day of The Initiation had arrived and a coldness had settled in her chest. Today, either her or her brother would be buried. All in the name of the Sith. 

It felt like a sick joke.

Sure, she wasn’t close to Luke anymore. In all honesty, the only thing that connected them still was the matter of blood— their relationship was so deteriorated by darkness that they were no more than strangers now who shared the same parents. 

Despite all that though, Leia knew she still loved Luke. She hated who he became, yes, she hated everything that he was, yes; but no matter how hard she tried to hate Luke in the way she knew he hated her, her mind would always go back to the small, fair haired child who’d hugged her like his life depended on it when they’d discovered they were twins. She could always hear his child-like voice whisper “i always wanted a sister” in her ear as they embraced for the first time. 

Even though that little boy was long gone, murdered by the dark shadow that Luke Skywalker now was, Leia knew a small part of her would always hold him close.

It was that reason alone for why she refused to kill her twin.

“Draw your weapons my children,” Vader sounded so detached as he stood by the Emperor’s throne, watching with diligence as his children faced one another, murder in their eyes. “The time has come for you to prove your worth. Years of training has led you to this single moment. Slay the other down and become my true heir! May the best Sith win.”

‘Luke’, Leia stretched out to her brother through the Force as they both ignited their red lightsabers. ‘Luke, listen to me’. Their connection had long ago broken down, their ability to talk in each other’s heads something of the past.

She knew Luke heard her. But no reply came.

‘We don’t have to do this.’

“Traitor!” Luke spat as he leapt forward, red blades clashing as the fight finally commenced. For reasons unknown to her, Leia thought of her mother as she and Luke began to duel. The faceless woman who’d birthed her and her brother had died before either one of them could walk or talk. Leia wondered if that woman, someone who had carried her and her twin for months and died in the gruelling process of birth, would’ve wanted this for her children. 

How would her mother feel to know that one twin was about to slaughter the other?

Luke was far more aggressive with a lightsaber in his hand. He used all the offensive moves, jumping and pressing forward in his task to kill Leia. The glow of red only made his eyes look more sickly as their lightsabers clashed, once, twice and a thousand more times after that. 

‘We don’t have to do this’. Leia tried again. ‘We can beat Vader together. We can rule the Galaxy our own way— the right way. ‘

“The right way is the Sith way,” Luke spat, eyes full of fury as he attacked once more. It was clear to Leia that her brother thought he had the upper hand of strength on his side. After years of knowing each other, she found it slightly offensive that he underestimated her so much. 

When Leia started making offensive moves of her own, swinging her lightsaber around and almost knocking Luke’s footing off, her twin’s eyes widened a fraction in what she could only interpret as fear. From her link with her Father, she could feel the pride he radiated towards the both of them.

He really doesn’t care who dies, Leia realised.

‘Father doesn’t care,’ Leia tried a new tactic. ‘He doesn’t care who lives and dies out of the two of us.’

“The only emotion a Sith knows is anger and fear,” Luke sounded far too calm as he spoke, like he knew their Father had no love for him and he was fine with that. Leia had no idea how he could speak so cooly over the fact that if he died, their Father wouldn’t even mourn. It was almost sick.

‘I would care if you died,’ Leia attacked once more. 

Her words made Luke fault slightly, pausing for the merest of seconds. For one tiny second, Leia saw a hint of blue in his usually yellow-stained eyes. Maybe the little boy Leia had once known wasn’t truly gone, she humoured the thought.

But then Luke attacked again, with a new wave of anger and animosity. His blows became fiercer, like he was trying to end the fight swiftly and far quicker. His movements were ragged and full of rage and Leia realised he was fighting with pure emotion only.

Where Luke had always acted with his emotions much like their Father, Leia always thought with her head first.

‘Luke, don’t do this.’

His blows were careless now, the anger he felt coursing through his veins only making his actions more reckless with each passing second.

Leia knew there was no analytic way of winning this fight but when Luke raised his lightsaber above his head, pausing for the simplest of seconds before he could swing it down and cut his sister in half, she saw her shot and without doubt, she took it.

Looking at her brother before her, red lightsaber piercing his chest as he stumbled backwards with a look of pure rage and confusion, Leia knew the sight would forever be glued in her brain. The little blonde boy of her pleasant memories was replaced by the young adult standing before her, yellow eyes wide as his mouth contorted and he spat insults with his dying breath.

‘I loved you Luke,’ Leia sent the words through the Force as her twin sunk to his knees. She didn’t expect him to reply. (She did see that all too familiar flash of blue in his eyes though, right before he crumbled to the ground.)

“Well done, my daughter,” Vader’s voice boomed with pride. “You have won the position of Apprentice and of my true heir. Come to me now and pledge your soul once again to the Dark Side. We shall rule the Galaxy as Father and Daughter for decades to come!”

Leia complied, turning on her heel away from her brother’s corpse to where her Father stood. She knelt down in front of him, reaching out with the Force as she did so. In all her meditations she’d been trying to reach one thing: the ability to make objects combust. For weeks she’d been practising the art.

“I pledge myself to the Dark Side,” Leia spoke with confidence as she felt a surge of darkness flow through her veins like fire.

She reached out with the Force, like she had invisible hands she could feel her Father’s respirator and the panel that held the controls of his suit. It was like lighting an invisible match as she willed all her energy to start a spark in his suit.

Before he could stop her, Vader’s suit combust, the panel exploding and bursting into flames. Leia watched as the fiery remnants of her Father burnt in the air. 

It was a weird feeling to win, Leia decided. After years of planning, she’d finally done it. She’d beaten both her brother and Father. She was now the true Empress of the Galaxy.

As Leia sat down on the Imperial Throne, taking up the space of the two Sith before her, her eyes glowed yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first two chapters are the shortest, the next few will be longer


	3. Rebel Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan raises the twins on a Rebel Base

“Tell us another story Grandpa, please!” Luke whined as Obi-Wan tucked the twins into bed. It was their first night on a new rebel base, having left their last one in a hurry, meaning the twins were cramped again in a new bed, snuggled under rough sheets as their guardian put them down to rest.

Obi-Wan regretted how unfazed the twins were now when they suddenly moved to a new planet— it was just another sign of how often they did it.

“It’s getting late Luke, it’s time for bed,” Obi-Wan sighed, running a hand through the boy’s blonde hair. The years had been hard on Obi-Wan, with more and more of his auburn hair turning grey and wrinkles forming all over his face. In another life, perhaps he would still maintain the youthful looks he’d once possessed but the fall of the Republic, losing a man who’d been like his son and raising two Force-sensitive twins had taken a toll on his body.

Not to mention, the constant excess use of the Force to try and hide the twins’ Force signatures from the Sith was starting to wear him down.

“But Grandpa please,” Leia joined in with her brother’s whines, her brown eyes staring up at the man they knew only as their Grandfather. They knew not that this man had no biological relationship to them nor that the ‘stories’ he told weren’t a matter of fiction but of people long dead. To the small 5 year olds cramped in an uncomfortable bed, Obi-Wan was just Grandpa, the man who’d raised their father and told them wonderful stories about people who were able to do (what they called) magic.

Obi-Wan knew there was no escaping now. Getting Luke to settle down was easy enough with a firm no but if Leia joined in then that only meant chaos would ensue. Where Luke looked like his father, he resembled his mother in temperament. Leia, on the other hand, was the spitting image of Padme but held all of Anakin’s fire and stubbornness. (Obi-Wan had thought he’d suffered enough by raising Anakin but with the man’s daughter now, the former Jedi realised his padawan had been a walk in the park compared to Leia— he would’ve loved to see Anakin attempting to tame the fire he’d given his child.)

“Very well,” he nodded gently, settling down on the edge of the bed, ignoring how the twins’ eyes shined with mischief. “Which story would you like to hear now?”

“The one about the Jedi and the Senator who fell in love!” Luke nodded enthusiastically to his sister’s request. The story of Anakin and Padme, one which Obi-Wan knew only the basics of, was the twins favourite story of all time. Neither knew it was truly about their parents. (Obi-Wan sometimes wondered if maybe they did have a simple suspicion).

“Many years ago now,” Obi-Wan started the story like he always did. He ignored the pain it caused to tell the story of the Jedi (a boy who’d been like his son) who defied all rules to marry the Senator (another one of Obi-Wan’s closest friends) and how lost they’d been trying to hide such a secret. He didn’t know all of the facts and unlike most of his stories, this was the one he made up most of the time. 

Sometimes Obi-Wan told the twins that the Jedi and the Senator married, confirming their love and promising each other the word. Other times, Obi-Wan just told Leia and Luke that they were just in love, looking forward to marriage after the war. In all honesty, Obi-Wan wasn’t sure how serious Anakin and Padme’s relationship had been. All he knew was that they’d brought the two most perfect children into the Galaxy.

But no matter what, he always ended the story with a happy ending. The Jedi and the Senator revealed their love to the world and so in awe of such dedication to one another, the world forgave them for their deceit. They lived happily ever after with two beautiful children, whom they loved more than anything. 

As Obi-Wan ended the story, looking down upon the sleeping faces of the twins, his heart clenched. That was how the story should’ve ended. It shouldn’t have ended in darkness, fire and death. The twins should be fast asleep in a bed on Naboo, their parents kissing their foreheads goodnight.

Anakin should’ve been the one to recall his love story with their mother to them, telling the twins everything that Obi-Wan himself would never know. He’d tell them about how he’d loved Padme from the moment he’d met how, how he’d proposed, what he’d said when he found out she was expecting. Obi-Wan could only make up those facts as he went along.

He wondered if one day the twins would discover the story of the Jedi and the Senator was actually about their parents. He wondered if they would resent him for changing the ending, making it turn out in a way that could never be. He sincerely hoped not.

If the Luke and Leia in front of him could not have such a happy ending, Obi-Wan found tiny solace in the fact that the twins in his story could.

“Master Kenobi,” one of the rebel’s voices sounded through his comlink. “Senator Organa is requesting your presence.”

“I’m on my way,” Obi-Wan sighed as he rose from the twin’s bed. Duty calls. He wished that the fighting would end, that the twins would never know war but all the fighting he was doing was for them. So they could have a safe future. A future where darkness didn’t rule.

A future that Anakin and Padme would’ve wanted their children to live in.

By the time Obi-Wan arrived at the conference where Bail Organa and a handful of other Rebels were waiting, he felt as if he’d aged another 10 years. The muscles in his back were sore and a headache was beginning to bloom above his left temple. He wasn’t even all that old but putting the twins to sleep somehow made him feel like an old man. (He wondered if it didn’t help that he was forever labelled Grandpa— not that he minded, it was the only verbal connection he had to Anakin anymore).

“Obi-Wan, my old friend,” Senator Organa smiled at the tired Jedi, shaking his hand with far more energy than Obi-Wan possessed. “You look tired.”

“Try putting two 5 year olds to sleep and you’ll understand why,” Obi-Wan joked before he realised what he’d said. Pain flashed in Bail’s eyes, making the former Jedi insanely regret his words. “Forgive me Bail.”

Bail shook his head, shaking off the comment with an ease that Obi-Wan knew was false. “No, no, my friend— it’s been 5 years, i’ve come to terms with it now.”

It went unsaid what exactly Bail had had to come to terms with. It was something Obi-Wan never regretted yet the guilt consumed him as he stared upon Bail’s slightly broken expression. He thought of Leia sleeping soundly with her brother somewhere in the base and Obi-Wan knew he’d made the right decision.

“How is she?” Bail’s attempt to be cool was shown up by the longing in his eyes. The pain that hid there was clear to Obi-Wan— after all, he was the one who caused it.

“Healthy and happy,” Obi-Wan nodded. “She had a cold last week but all better now. And she’s learnt a new word: nerfherder.” He shook his head with a small grin, thinking back to the bad tempered girl who’d called her brother a scruffy looking nerfherder two days ago when he’d annoyed her (no doubt she picked up the language from someone on the base).

Bail chuckled, “She sounds like a handful.” Obi-Wan wondered if Leia would be the same girl she was now if he hadn’t of taken her from Polis Massa alongside her brother. If Bail had been allowed to raise her (like they both knew he should’ve) would Leia still have such a bad temper and go around calling people nerfherders? 

It was an answer he would never know and Obi-Wan was glad for that.

No matter how much he’d hurt Bail by slipping away into the night with both Luke and Leia in his possession after the man had finally been promised a daughter, he knew that there was only one place for Leia Skywalker and that was beside her brother.

Even if shielding the twins’ Force presences from the Sith took a toll so great on Obi-Wan that he was physically ageing faster than he should be, he would always do everything in his power to keep Luke and Leia together. “Keep them safe,” Padme had whispered as her light slowly faded away. “Keep them together. They’re all they have now.”

They aren’t all they have, Obi-Wan had wanted to tell the twin’s mother, his dear friend, before she’d died. They have me. Always.

“She’s definitely proving to be the more stubborn one out of her and Luke,” Obi-Wan agreed. He didn’t like all this talk of Leia but he humoured Bail. The Senator had a daughter himself now, newly adopted Winter who Obi-Wan knew he loved with all his heart but the loss of Leia still cut deep. Obi-Wan wondered if Bail felt like he’d lost a child when the former Jedi had taken her away— if so, Obi-Wan could understand his pain (after all, he’d lost his son).

“She has more of Padme in her,” Bail chuckled to himself once again, no doubt picturing a small girl with brown hair and Padme’s stubborn spirit. Obi-Wan just nodded. 

No, he wanted to say, she has way more of Anakin in her. It was a reason for why he worried so much about the little girl. A reason for why he knew she needed to be here, with him and Luke. Attachments were what had grounded Anakin: first his mother, then Padme, Ahsoka (and if Obi-Wan wanted to humour himself, him too).

It was the loss of those attachments which had unhinged Anakin in the end: his mother’s death, Obi-Wan’s loss of faith in him, turning him away rather than letting him know how much he cared; Ahsoka leaving the Order and Padme’s supposed betrayal (which had been all Obi-Wan’s fault) and finally her death.

Vader had been created because all Anakin held dear had been ripped from him. Obi-Wan didn’t want either of the twins to fall down the same path their father had.

“What was the meaning for calling me for the conference, Senator?” Obi-Wan cleared his throat, trying to move talk away from Leia. He didn’t like dwelling on Anakin or Padme too much for it made him sad.

“Ah,” Bail almost seemed to snap out of a trance. “Something wonderful has happened Obi-Wan.”

“More wonderful than the Empire finally collapsing and the Sith being extinguished?” He was slightly taken aback by how much like Anakin he sounded just then. Maybe Obi-Wan did have a part to play in his Padawan’s famously sassy behaviour.

“Maybe not that wonderful but i would definitely rank it close,” a familiar voice sounded from behind Obi-Wan, a presence he hadn’t felt in years poking at his mind. Obi-Wan half expected it to be a joke when he turned around and saw Ahsoka standing behind him.

“Ahsoka,” he whispered, taking in the fact that she was here— she was alive. With Order 66, he hadn’t been sure if she’d survived the massacre or not. But she had and she was here now, healthy and far older than he last saw her.

Her tendrils had grown down past her hips, the blue in them brighter than he remembered. Her white markings punctuated the growth from child to adult in her face and her eyes looked far more haunted. But it was her.

“Hey Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka’s voice was light, a playful smile spreading across her lips as she took in her old friend. He looked far older than she remembered, it had only been 6 years since she’d said goodbye but it looked as if he’d aged 20. The grey in his air was out of place and the lines on his skin made him look so tired. Poor Obi, she whispered in her mind.

“It is so good to see you, Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan pulled his Padawan’s Padawan into an embrace, feeling her confusion circle her in the Force. The Jedi she knew stuck to protocol, never hugging either her or Anakin despite the numerous times that their lives were threatened. 

He must’ve really missed her.

That or he’d lost so much, it must be nice to see a familiar face.

That thought alone made Ahsoka sad— she understood what it felt like to lose someone. After all, she’d cared about Anakin too.

“Don’t forget about me,” a gruff voice sounded, making Ahsoka laugh when she and Obi-Wan parted.

“No one can forget you Rex,” she rolled her eyes, smirking.

“Rex?” Obi-Wan breathed, shocked at the sight of the bald-headed man with a thick, white beard. He was clearly a Clone, his features identical to the ones Obi-Wan had seen every day for 3 years. He was still dressed in armour, although it was slightly banged up and dirty, with blue on his shoulders. It shocked him that the ex-trooper looked triple the age he should be.

“Master Kenobi, you have no idea how happy i was when Senator Organa told Ahsoka and I that you were still alive,” Rex stepped forward, happiness etched all over his face. The man had been under Anakin’s command but they’d crossed paths so many times during the Clone Wars that Rex felt like he’d been just as much Obi-Wan’s commander as Cody had been.

“You look older than me Rex,” Obi-Wan chuckled, placing a hand on the man’s shoulder and smiling.

“Well, that’s saying something,” Rex shot back. Ah yes, Obi-Wan remembered why Anakin liked this man so much. “It’s the Clone ageing process i’m afraid. It never slows down.”

Obi-Wan ignored the complications of that. How many years did Rex have left? He already looked like he was in his mid 50s when really he shouldn’t even be older than a teen.

“We’ve been doing work for the Rebel Alliance hidden in the sidelines,” Ahsoka spoke up, talking with the confidence that Anakin once had. He’d taught her well. “But our time for hiding is over. We’re here, Master Kenobi, ready to assist you in all the ways you need.”

Obi-Wan didn’t have the heart to tell Ahsoka that he didn’t truly do much to help the Rebellion. Sure, he did plenty and when the time came, he helped shield their presence from Vader’s Star Destroyers when they snooped but he hadn’t even drawn his lightsaber in the 5 years since the Republic fell. 

Not since he’d left Mustafar.

He was about to reply when the sound of giggling made him pause. They were almost so quiet that Obi-Wan passed off the noise until he heard the familiar voice of Leia Skywalker whisper “Lukie move over i can’t see!”

“Are those children?” Rex sounded slightly outraged as the heads of one blonde and one brunette girl poked through the door. They were too busy arguing to realise they’d been spotted. “This is no place for kids, surely?”

No, Obi-Wan thought. It really isn’t. Luke and Leia would never experience a true childhood living on the Rebel Bases, they’d never play with children their own age or get the freedom to go outside whenever they wanted and play in the grass or sand or water. Their childhoods would consist of moving from planet to planet, surrounded by adults who had no time to play games nor partake in their imagination adventures. 

But Obi-Wan had no choice. It was this or Luke living on a planet made entirely of sand with Leia, his last piece of true family, living lightyears away on Alderaan where she was right in the public eye and in reach of Vader.

“I suppose not,” Obi-Wan nodded, turning to face the twins who’d now discovered they’d been found out. They both sported looks of guilt as they crept out of their hiding place.

“It was Luke’s idea!”

“Was not!”

“Was too!”

“You were the one who said we should find Grandpa because we couldn’t sleep!”

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Twins,” Obi-Wan raised his voice ever so slightly to get their attention. He should’ve known better, honestly. Neither twin had a middle name but in his head, Obi-Wan referred to them as Luke and Leia Trouble Skywalker. It seemed fitting.

“I’m not mad,” he ducked down, motioning for the twins to come forward and stand by him. Being on a Rebel Base meant you never knew what was going to happen; he always preferred to keep the kids close. 

“We didn’t mean to spy,” Leia spoke with sincerity but Obi-Wan knew better. “We just wanted to find you, Grandpa."

“Well you found me,” Obi-Wan chuckled. “Let me introduce you to my friends: you’ve met Senator Organa before, do you remember?”

Luke nodded shyly, pressing himself closer to Obi-Wan in his usual adorable way. Out of the two of them, Luke was far more the introvert. He was quiet around strangers, preferring to stick close to Obi-Wan and let his sister do the talking.

Leia on the other hand . . .

“Bail!” The little girl waved with adoration. “You brought me a teddy the last time you saw us!”

Obi-Wan regretted looking up at Bail, the man looked like his heart had been ripped in two as he took in the sight of the girl who should’ve been his. “Hello Leia, unfortunately i come empty handed this time.”

Leia shrugged in her usual unbothered way. Obi-Wan wasn’t sure if the causal dismissal Leia possessed came more from her mother or father.

“Obi-Wan,” Ahsoka’s voice shook like she’d just seen a ghost. Which she practically had, considering how the twins both looked like a clone of their respective parents. With Leia’s dark hair and brown eyes, she was clearly her mother’s daughter. And Luke’s blonde hair, strong jaw and blue eyes were identical in every way to Anakin. “Whose children are these?”

Never in Obi-Wan’s life had he expected to be in this situation. Not when he’d first taken Anakin as his Padawan. Not when Ahsoka left the Order. Not even when he’d taken the twins in to his possession. 

If anyone had ever told Obi-Wan of the past that one day he would be introducing Anakin Skywalker’s twin children to his former Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, he would’ve laughed.

“This is Luke and Leia . . . Skywalker.” That was it. The bomb dropped.

“Who’re you?” Leia’s innocent voice was oblivious to how her very presence shook Ahsoka to her core. Her Master had children . . . Anakin had a son and a daughter . . . Anakin was dead but he had twin children. 

A part of the man she’d loved like an older brother was still alive, breathing inside the two kids standing in front of her. He was inside Leia’s spirit and written across Luke’s face.

“My name is Ahsoka Tano, i was a friend of your father’s.” She knelt down, smiling at the twins. It was bizarre, she thought, how much she already loved Luke and Leia. It felt as if she would do anything for them. “And your mother’s.”

Maybe in another life, Ahsoka would’ve been there for the twins birth. She would’ve wrapped Anakin, who no doubt would’ve been freaking out over the fact he was a father to two, into a large hug and held the babies she considered to be her niece and nephew. She would’ve congratulated a tired Padme before telling her that whenever she needed a babysitter, Ahsoka would be there.

But alas, that was another life— not this one. In this life, Ahsoka hadn’t even known Anakin and Padme were expecting (she’d known of their love for one another but she’d never thought it would lead to this) and she hadn’t been there for the start of the twins’ lives. 

Ahsoka promised herself she would be there for the rest of it though.

“And this is my friend Rex,” she gestured to the Clone who looked as if someone had slapped him in the face. “He knew your Dad too.”

“Grandpa’s told us so much about him!” Leia beamed, far more comfortable to speak than her brother was. Obi-Wan almost chuckled at her confidence. “He told us he fought in the War!”

“We fought alongside him,” Rex’s gruff voice finally spoke up. He’d always known General Skywalker could be a loose canon and struggled to followed rules but he’d never thought that would manifest into these two children. 

“Cool,” Luke whispered, still leaning into Obi-Wan. 

“I think it’s time you two go back to bed,” Obi-Wan’s voice left no room for arguing. Leia looked ready to debate the point until she caught her Grandpa’s eye and seemingly understood this was no time to fight. She could be a pain but even Leia knew when she was fighting a losing battle.

“Can ‘Soka put us to bed, please?” Leia pressed her hands together and pouted in a way Obi-Wan knew would’ve melted her father’s heart. If Anakin were still around today, Leia Skywalker would’ve been the most spoilt girl in history.

“Only if she wants too,” Obi-Wan sighed, looking up at the Togruta.

Despite the tears slowly forming in her eyes, she nodded gently. “I would love too.”

“Is that okay Luke?” He whispered to the boy in his arms. A short nod made the former Jedi relax, standing up slowly as he watched Anakin’s children hold hands with his ex Padawan and be led back to their small bedroom. Obi-Wan wished that in a life where Anakin and Padme were still alive, the kids would refer to Ahsoka as Aunt Soka. 

“So,” Rex cleared his throat. “Grandpa huh?”

Obi-Wan smiled. Rex understood the meaning. “It seemed fitting."


End file.
